Give Me Strength
by The Red Fedora
Summary: <html><head></head>Slightly AU. In response to a song fiction challenge by the talented ffreaderwriter. During a rare quiet moment, Oliver reflects on second chances, his team and family.</html>


_Disclaimer: The characters belong to Smallville. I wish I owned them but I don't._

_Author's note: This story is in response to a song challenge by the talented ffreaderwriter. The song which inspired the story is Give Me Strength by Snow Patrol. It is slightly AU only because I have not seen Season 10. This story is dedicated to my friend Jarod in honor of his birthday. Happy Birthday to a man who I consider to be as every bit a hero as any hero who ever lived, in fiction or in life._

* * *

><p>"<em>You give the strength to me, a strength I never had… You dragged me up and out, out of the darkest place…There's not a single doubt when I can see your faces." – Snow Patrol "Give Me Strength"<em>

A lazy grin slid slowly across Oliver's face as he listened to the battle raging between the two youngest members of his team on the far side of the training room where their resident cyborg had set up a makeshift sound system. He sank deeper into the soft cushions of the couch, sighing softly as he felt the tension in his muscles begin to slowly release. It had been a long but surprisingly productive week. The world was safe for the moment and they had made it through without major injury. The girls had convinced him that fact alone was a good enough reason for an impromptu party. They deserved a bit of rest and relaxation…though he was certain that the heated argument in the corner did not qualify as either.

His grin widened as he heard a muffled squeak from Bart, followed by a loud thud and a groan. A rousing cheer sounded from the direction of the pool table where the remainder of his team resided, followed by an over enthusiastic round of loud applause. The music selection switched mid-song from the truly horrible screeching Bart claimed was music to a softer tune he recognized from the training mix Mia preferred to play during her workouts. A smirk twisted his lips as pride in his protégé welled within his chest. After a bit of a rough start, she had finally found her place within the team and, despite her lack of powers, had managed to hold her own against the fond teasing of her self-appointed older 'brothers'.

He opened an eye lazily in time to watch as Bart picked himself up off the mat with a great deal of dramatic groaning and moaning…though he seemed to be miraculously healed as Chloe entered with a large platter of snacks. Oliver let his eyes slide shut with a soft laugh as a new song began to play over the speakers. He had heard it once before but this was the first time he had actually listened to the words. It seemed as if the artist had pulled the words from his thoughts...the lyrics spoke of strength brought through friendship…much like the strength and life his team had breathed back into his battle weary soul.

Bart had been the first to join him, a street-wise kid with a mouth that was nearly faster than his feet. Oliver had seen potential in the young pickpocket and had offered him a chance to do something greater with his life, a chance that Bart had accepted wholeheartedly. Victor had been the next addition, a stranger who had saved the Green Arrow's life during a job gone badly with little concern for his own. Oliver had recognized the need for a purpose as well as a need to belong in the man's eyes.

Arthur Curry or AC was the next. They had stumbled upon the fishman by accident while scouting a suspected Luthor lab. It had indeed been a tuna cannery and not a lab, however they had managed to arrive in time to prevent an over-zealous activist from getting (as Victor so aptly put it) packed into a bunch of tiny tin cans. The four of them had formed a close bond, more like brothers than partners. Together they had been nearly unstoppable…with the exception of the time Bart had gotten himself kidnapped by Luthor…however the incident had brought the Boy Scout over to their side…though Clark had been the first to turn down his offer to join the team. It was only a matter of time.

Dinah had been a surprise addition. He had been drawn by her determination and her zeal for justice. She fit well with the team, though she did have the tendency to lord over them like a bossy older sister. Mia…to be honest the second-chance he had offered the life scarred girl had been as much for his benefit as for hers. She had shown remarkable strength and determination despite the situation with his former mentor. The rest of the team had accepted her readily, making her one of their own.

He had offered them each a second chance and they had given him so much more. They had been through hell and back too many times to count…they had faced dangers, disappointments and weaknesses, and despite all odds they had emerged stronger than ever. They had become a family…a crazy eccentric family to be certain…but one that supported, encouraged and protected one another. He may be their leader, but he was far from the strongest…without them he had been nothing but a loner with self-destructive tendencies and an obsession for revenge. Bart's youthful humor. Victor's selfless loyalty. AC's passion. Dinah's determination. Mia's unshakeable spirit. Together they gave him the strength and the hope that kept him fighting…day after day…battle after battle.

The couch dipped slightly beside him and he smiled as his nose caught the soft scent of warm vanilla and rich coffee. There was one more member of his team and if the rest were his strength…she was his heart. His Sidekick. The small blond whirlwind that had swept into his life suddenly and without warning had stripped away his defenses. She was the glue that had held them all together even when all hope had seemed lost. She had seen him at his worst and had drug him back from the brink of destruction…though the measures she had chosen to use had been a bit too extreme for his taste. She had given him the will to fight and the encouragement to step up and take his place as their leader. She saw the best in him and refused to let him settle for anything less than the man she knew he could be. She made him _want_ to be that man.

Oliver sighed softly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled his head in her direction and opened his eyes. A soft smile spread across his face as his dark eyes met hers. Chloe smiled as she trailed her fingertips along his strong jaw, though there was concern in her green eyes.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight." She murmured softly as her fingers moved to brush his forehead. "Is everything alright?"

Oliver's smile widened as he captured her hand with his. "Everything is perfect." He replied as he drew her hand down and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm.

He grinned as her eyes flickered to his lips. She surrendered willingly as he slid an arm around her and drew her against his side. His lips gently claimed hers in a soft kiss, a kiss which deepened as she settled onto his lap and slid a hand lazily into his thick hair. A wolf whistle broke through the comfortable haze which had taken over his brain and he pulled away slowly before casting a half-hearted glare in AC's direction. Chloe's laughter was muffled, her face buried in his shoulder. Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her ear.

"Well, Sidekick, what do you say we go whip these jokers in a game of pool." He said in a stage whisper loud enough to be heard across the room.

"You're on!" came AC's reply.

An evil grin slid across Chloe's face as she leveraged off his lap and stalked her way toward the pool table as Bart pretended to quake in fear. Oliver shook his head as he moved to join them.

His team. His family.

His strength.


End file.
